


Compiti e frappè

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, High School, M/M, Random Fluff, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: La decisione di Chrom di aiutare il simpatico ma scapestrato Gaius a sistemare i propri voti a scuola li porta a diventare ben più che compagni di classe.





	Compiti e frappè

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'ottava settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per la restrizione SFW + Slash.  
> Un giorno magari riprenderò quest'idea, ma non è questo il giorno XD il COW-T mi sta dissanguando, quindi ho giusto il tempo di dirvi che spero che questa OS vi strappi un sorriso e di non essere troppo turbati dal sistema scolastico sballato - è quello americano, sorry not sorry. ^^' buona lettura!

Chrom lo notò dal primo giorno di scuola: seduto in fondo alla classe di storia, c'era un ragazzo che prima lui non aveva mai incrociato neanche nei corridoi, o almeno così gli pareva, Capelli di un rosso quasi arancione, vestito con un paio di jeans strappati al limite del regolamento della scuola e una semplice maglietta bianca, masticava un chewing-gum e teneva il mento appoggiato al banco, le lunghe braccia mollemente incrociate di fronte alla sua faccia. Tutto curvo e silenzioso, gli occhi socchiusi, pareva giusto giusto sul punto di addormentarsi. Facendo l'appello, il professore lo chiamò Gaius e gli scoccò anche un'occhiataccia, visto il modo in cui il ragazzo aveva grugnito un “Presente” in modo parecchio irrispettoso. Per il resto della lezione, tuttavia, non accadde nulla di davvero degno di nota, anzi, lanciandogli una breve occhiata Chrom colse il ragazzo a sonnecchiare; al suono della campanella lo vide alzarsi sulle gambe sulle sue lunghe gambe dinoccolate con un'infinita serie di sbuffi, sgranchirsi le braccia, infilarsi un altro chewing-gum in bocca, mettersi in spalla uno zaino piuttosto logoro e andarsene con passo indolente lungo il corridoio. Scoprì che non avevano altre lezioni insieme.

 

Il secondo giorno di scuola l'insegnante li divise in gruppi a lavorare: l'obiettivo era iniziare subito a memorizzare una serie di date importanti e farsi un'idea del programma, ma soprattutto fare sì che la classe si conoscesse. Chrom purtroppo fu assegnato a un gruppo diverso da quello di Gaius – o forse avrebbe dovuto dire per fortuna? A un certo punto una ragazza, tale Maribelle, si alzò e andò a lamentarsi dal professore del fatto che Gaius era rude, antipatico e non collaborava affatto al lavoro, da cui dipendeva anche un voto. L'insegnante lo rimproverò a gran voce, e da quel momento Gaius parve interagire un po' di più con gli altri, benché la sua espressione mostrasse con chiarezza quanto poco tutta la situazione gli interessasse. Chrom si domandò perché lo stesse osservando con tanta attenzione, anziché concentrarsi sui fatti propri.

 

Il successivo evento degno di nota accadde il venerdì, quando prima dell'inizio della lezione Gaius tirò fuori un grosso pacchetto di caramelle dallo zaino e iniziò a distribuirle a tutti i compagni, con un sorriso un po' di scuse e un po' di scherno. Tutti accettarono meravigliati: quello strano tipo non era così asociale come pareva, dunque. Anzi, era gentile, e di fronte a Maribelle arrivò addirittura a fare un inchino galante che fece ridere metà classe e ammorbidì un po' l'aria altezzosa della ragazza. Giunto a Chrom, si bloccò per un momento, fissandolo con un sorriso più ampio.

– Ciao, Blue. Per tutte le volte che ti ho beccato a guardarmi, sei tu che dovresti dare un dolcetto a me.

Chrom arrossì con violenza – sia per il soprannome diretto alla leggera sfumatura blu con cui gli piaceva dare riflessi ai suoi capelli neri, sia per l'improvvisa consapevolezza di essere stato colto a osservarlo con tanta insistenza –, ma Gaius si limitò a scoppiare a ridere e a lanciargli non una, ma due caramelle, facendogli un occhiolino prima di tornarsene al proprio posto. Concentrarsi sulla lezione fu parecchio difficile.

 

Il clima più sereno che si era creato attorno a quella strana figura sempre insonnolita ma simpatica a tutti si incrinò un poco di nuovo la settimana successiva, quando si trattò di consegnare i primi compiti assegnati per casa: Gaius presentò un foglio bianco senza battere ciglio.

– Perché non hai svolto il lavoro? – gli chiese il professore, aggrottando la fronte.

– Non avevo né tempo né voglia, signore.

Fu spedito dal preside il secondo successivo, sotto gli sguardi preoccupati e imbarazzati di tutti gli altri. Non lo rividero fino al lunedì dopo – gli erano stati assegnati dei giorni di punizione, pareva. Con il solo risultato di farlo rimanere ancora più indietro con le lezioni e con i voti giornalieri.

Il problema era che lui non sembrava affatto preoccupato per tutto ciò; anzi, Chrom lo sentì dire che la punizione non era male, visto che poteva dormire senza essere disturbato, cosa che “non gli accadeva nemmeno a casa”. Arrivò la prima verifica scritta e con sorpresa di tutti Gaius arraffò una dignitosissima B, ma tutti gli zero accumulati per i lavori per casa abbassavano la sua media in modo drastico. Alla fine, Chrom decise di fare qualcosa.

 

Un martedì non lasciò che Gaius si dileguasse nei corridoi a fine lezione: lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per un braccio.

– Ehi – lo salutò, giusto un poco trafelato, e l'altro si bloccò e lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre, perplesso. I suoi occhi erano sempre stati di quel verde così intenso?

– Ehi, Blue. Tutto bene? – gli rispose, alzando le sopracciglia.

– Certo. Senti... ti serve una mano coi compiti? O con qualsiasi altra cosa? So che non ci conosciamo bene, ma magari un giorno potremmo restare in biblioteca e lavorare insieme.

Gaius rimase in silenzio per un momento, prima di ridacchiare, sornione.

– Nah, grazie, me la caverò. Non devi preoccuparti.

Chrom aggrottò la fronte, un po' deluso, domandandosi cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli per convincerlo ed evitare che gli sfuggisse subito tra le mani. Un po' del suo disappunto dovette trapelargli dall'espressione, perché Gaius sgranò gli occhi e forse per la prima volta Chrom lo vide in imbarazzo.

– Cioè, Blue – riprese a parlare, passandosi una mano tra i capelli rossicci in un gesto nervoso – Niente di personale. Se vuoi uscire con me va benissimo... uhm, da amici, si intende.

Chrom iniziò a sentirsi le guance diventare più calde. La conversazione stava diventando imbarazzante a una velocità molto più alta del previsto.

– Certo, possiamo uscire – ribatté subito, in un modo un po' troppo precipitoso. Non appena se ne accorse, avrebbe voluto prendersi a schiaffi da solo – Nell'altro senso, ovvio...

Si bloccò, incapace di proseguire. Si ritrovarono a fissarsi negli occhi, presi entrambi in contropiede da quell'assurdo corso degli eventi; probabilmente si stavano guadagnando occhiate curiose dagli altri studenti che si affrettavano ad andare in classe. Alla fine, Gaius strinse le labbra, ma questo non gli impedì di iniziare a ridacchiare. Prima ancora di accorgersene, anche Chrom stava ridendo – avrebbe mai smesso di essere così maldestro ad approcciare le persone? Come diavolo erano arrivati a quel punto così in fretta? Non era nemmeno sicuro che la situazione fosse divertente, ma non riusciva a smettere. E Gaius aveva una bella risata allegra, che gli faceva brillare gli occhi verde smeraldo e faceva risaltare tutti i suoi lineamenti gentili. Un momento... non era un buon momento per notare quelle cose. O lo era?

Di positivo c'era che questo lo aiutò a tornare serio, almeno in parte, mentre anche Gaius si calmava.

– Wow – fu il suo primo commento, un largo sorriso ancora stampato sulla faccia e gli occhi verdi che scintillavano – Di solito me la cavo meglio con queste cose.

“ _Quali cose?_ ”, avrebbe voluto chiedere all'istante Chrom, ma per fortuna si trattenne, o sarebbero ritornati al punto di partenza. Tra l'altro, il tempo scorreva: ben presto si sarebbe ritrovato ad arrivare in ritardo a lezione, se non si muoveva.

– Sì, beh, insomma... sul serio, però – riuscì a rimettersi in carreggiata, sistemandosi lo zaino sulle spalle ed evitando per un momento di guardarlo negli occhi, per contenere l'imbarazzo – Passerei volentieri un pomeriggio con te. Non ti meriti il voto che hai in storia.

– In verità me lo merito – sorrise Gaius, tranquillo – Sono solo pigro, tutto qui.

– E allora posso aiutarti a essere meno pigro – insistette Chrom – Senti, ora devo andare. Ne riparliamo domani?

Gaius lo fissò con quella che, per un istante, gli parve quasi tenerezza.

– Certo, principino. Ci si vede.

Dopo essersi scambiati un altro cenno, si avviarono per due strade diverse; Chrom stava iniziando a domandarsi quanto male fossero andate le cose da uno a dieci – era stato imbarazzante, non aveva concluso nulla, la professoressa di chimica l'avrebbe ammazzato se fosse arrivato dopo la campanella, e perché Gaius l'aveva chiamato “principino”? –, quando sentì la sua voce al di sopra del brusio di tutti gli altri studenti.

– Ohi, Blue!

Gli aveva gridato da lontano, e Chrom si voltò. Lo individuò grazie al lungo braccio che agitava per attirare la sua attenzione; anche da quella distanza vide il suo sorriso impertinente e smagliante.

– Grazie!

Ripensandoci, forse almeno un po' ne era valsa la pena.

 

Il giorno dopo, Gaius non si mise nel suo solito angolo, ma in un banco accanto a Chrom che di solito rimaneva vuoto. Gli fece un occhiolino dalla sfumatura maliziosa e lui si sentì un po' avvampare – mai era stato così grato che il professore volesse iniziare la lezione in fretta e furia.

Tra un appunto e l'altro, a un certo punto Chrom notò che Gaius stava scrivendo qualcosa su un foglietto: wow, stava davvero prestando attenzione in classe e cercando di seguire? Le sue parole avevano avuto un tale buon influsso su di lui?

Beh, certo che no: un minuto dopo, una pallina di carta atterrò dritta nell'astuccio di Chrom, facendogli avere un piccolo sussulto. Si morse il labbro, ma alla fine allungò una mano stando ben attento che l'insegnante non lo notasse.

_Ehi Blue, sei libero oggi dopo scuola? Andiamo a prenderci un frullato da qualche parte? Guido io, offro io._

Il cuore gli fece un balzo e una capriola nel petto. Iniziarono perfino a sudargli un po' le mani – “ _Calma, che ti prende?_ ”, provò a dirsi, ma in realtà che gli prendeva lo sapeva bene, ormai, specie considerato l'episodio del giorno prima. Ma doveva rimanere calmo ed evitare di avere un gioioso attacco di panico. Mentre il professore iniziava a snocciolare esempi per spiegare un concetto che lui aveva già capito, Chrom cominciò a scrivere sul foglietto.

_Va bene. Devo avvisare mia sorella, ma non dovrebbero esserci problemi. Ne approfitterò per farti studiare qualcosa. Ci vediamo all'uscita della scuola?_

Non era mai stato un grande artista del mestiere di “scambiarsi i bigliettini”, ma quando l'insegnante si alzò per fare uno schema alla lavagna Chrom colse la propria opportunità.

Neanche un minuto dopo, la risposta gli tornò tra le mani.

_E va bene, e va bene, secchioncello. Vedremo chi avrà la meglio._

Forse fu una mossa un po' codarda, il modo in cui Chrom gli rivolse un frettoloso “A dopo”, prima di dileguarsi con la scusa della strigliata che si era beccato il giorno precedente. Ma aveva decisamente bisogno di raccogliere i propri pensieri e darsi una calmata, perché le sue tranquille intenzioni di aiutare un compagno in difficoltà gli stavano un po' sfuggendo di mano.

 

Il tragitto in macchina, malgrado ogni sua previsione, fu piuttosto rilassato: forse le mille volte in cui Chrom si era detto di comportarsi come se nulla fosse stavano funzionando. Si accontentarono delle classiche conversazioni da compagni di scuola – “ _Che lezioni segui? Com'è quel professore?_ ”, e via dicendo. Era il primo passo per conoscersi meglio, in fondo.

– Credo che l'unica materia che non ho sotto sia cucina – sogghignò Gaius, infilandosi nel parcheggio di un fast-food famoso più per il suo assortimento di deliziosi frullati e gelati che per gli hamburger – Capirai presto il perché.

Così fu: al momento di ordinare, la lista di cinque tipi diversi di frappè al cioccolato che Gaius snocciolò alla cameriera fece apparire il semplice frullato alla fragola e mirtilli di Chrom così insignificante da farlo quasi sentire in imbarazzo.

– Wow – non poté trattenersi dal commentare, sbalordito, quando la ragazza se ne fu andata – Mangi sempre così tanto?

– Solo roba dolce – sogghignò Gaius, compiaciuto – No, non ingrasso e no, non me ne pento.

– Sei consapevole di quante persone ti potrebbero odiare per questo, vero? – sorrise Chrom, anche se di fatto lui si sentiva piuttosto ammirato.

– Yep! Ma non mi lascio buttare giù.

La sfumatura di verde dei suoi occhi era davvero bellissima, maledizione. C'era il rischio di imbambolarsi a guardarli, il che era molto, molto grave.

– E sei anche bravo a cucinare, quindi? – chiese Chrom, per riprendere la conversazione e non lasciare che l'imbarazzo iniziasse a regnare così in fretta.

– I miei voti dicono di sì. E anche i miei compagni di classe. È l'unica cosa che mi appassiona, tipo... di tutto il resto non riesco a interessarmi.

– Vuoi diventare un cuoco, uno chef?

– O aprire una pasticceria, no? È un sogno per me.

– Considerato quello che hai appena ordinato, secondo me finiresti col mandarti in fallimento da solo.

Finito di pronunciare quelle parole Chrom si rese conto che avrebbero potuto offenderlo, e si stava già preparando una precipitosa sequela di scuse, ma Gaius scoppiò a ridere, annuendo senza esitazione. Ogni traccia di pentimento scomparve e Chrom si unì ben presto a lui.

Incredibile ma vero, sotto ai suoi occhi stupefatti i mille frappè che Gaius aveva ordinato svanirono come per magia lungo la sua gola. In verità, a un certo punto al ragazzo andò di traverso un sorso perché entrambi stavano ridendo davvero troppo a una simile performance, ma dopo molta tosse e un pizzico di panico la tragedia fu evitata, lasciandoli senza fiato e con le lacrime agli occhi.

Tuttavia, Chrom aveva un piano. Sarebbe stato il primo a preferire un intero pomeriggio di scherzi e chiacchiere, ma aveva una facciata da mantenere in piedi. E una quantità oggettiva di compiti di matematica da fare.

Non appena si mise a rovistare nella propria cartella, Gaius mise il broncio.

– Oh, andiamo. Vuoi davvero metterti a studiare? – domandò, appoggiando il mento al tavolo come se fosse all'improvviso troppo stanco anche solo per stare seduto composto.

– Voglio che tu faccia almeno le quattro domande che abbiamo per storia – replicò Chrom, sicuro di sé – Bastano poche righe!

– Non ho intenzione di copiare, non è nel mio stile...

– E infatti non ti lascerò copiare.

– Umpf.

Si scrutarono negli occhi per un paio di secondi, con un fare a metà tra la sfida e il giocoso, e alla fine il sorriso sornione di Gaius mostrò un accenno di cedimento.

– E va bene, proviamo.

Chrom era stato ben sicuro della riuscita della sua strategia, e non fu deluso: il signor Scansafatiche impiegò circa mezz'ora solo a tirare fuori i fogli e una penna, e dovette sbirciare i suoi appunti perché in classe non ne aveva presi, ma dopo vari sbuffi e scherzi Chrom si mise con impegno a badare ai propri esercizi; la sua quieta compagnia, unita a un nuovo frappè alla Nutella, funzionò proprio come era stato previsto, costringendo Gaius a seguire il suo esempio e a scrivere quel tanto che bastava per finire il questionario di storia. Quando Chrom alzò la testa, lo sorprese addirittura a tentare qualche calcolo di fisica – con poco successo, vista la sua espressione frustrata, ma chi poteva biasimarlo vista la materia?

– Visto? Non è stata una tortura, no? – gli sorrise quando ebbero finito, e Gaius alzò gli occhi al cielo.

– Sì che lo è stata – finse di lagnarsi, stiracchiandosi le braccia sopra la testa – Te la cavi con me solo per il tuo bel faccino, Blue. Ascolta, ti serve un passaggio a casa?

Chrom gli fu grato per quella domanda: non tanto per questioni pratiche, ma perché davvero non avrebbe saputo come rispondere a quel complimento senza fare un probabilissimo casino.

– Solo se puoi – gli rispose, passandosi una mano tra i capelli – Altrimenti chiedo a mia sorella di venirmi a prendere, dovrebbe aver finito di lavorare.

– Posso – sorrise Gaius – Pago e andiamo.

Chrom provò a insistere per dividere il conto, ma l'altro non le volle sapere – anche perché, sosteneva, un frullato semplice come il suo non era niente da aggiungere a tutta la roba che aveva comprato lui. Alla fine, anche per non risultare in qualche modo maleducato o troppo pignolo, Chrom finì per cedere, anche se sgranò gli occhi quando Gaius ordinò un nuovo frappè da portar via prima che uscissero.

– Non ti rovini la cena, così? – domandò, mentre si avvicinavano alla macchina di Gaius. Lo vide alzare le spalle.

– Nah, non ceno. Fra poco devo andare a lavorare, scroccherò una fetta di pizza se avanza.

 

Il lunedì e il giovedì Chrom doveva rimanere a scuola per l'allenamento di atletica, mentre il venerdì Gaius aveva un turno di lavoro alla pizzeria che gli prendeva l'intero pomeriggio; detto questo, i loro incontri del martedì e del mercoledì divennero abituali. E poi si estesero al sabato e alla domenica.

Le prime volte tornarono al fast-food, poi iniziarono a fermarsi nella biblioteca della scuola – senza imbarazzo o vergogna, Gaius ammise di non potersi permettere di comprare tanto cibo troppo di frequente. Chrom si sentì notevolmente in colpa per essersi lasciato offrire gli snack due volte di seguito, ma non riusciva a non essere anche ammirato per quel ragazzo che aveva tre fratelli più piccoli e due genitori che portavano a casa stipendi magri, e dunque lavorava non solo per pagarsi la benzina ma anche per sostenere la casa. Finalmente, dopo aver scoperto tutto questo, era più facile capire perché Gaius avesse poca voglia di impegnarsi nello studio, e la sua aria sempre assonnata assunse tutto un altro senso – ma queste cose Chrom si guardò bene dal dirgliele, specie di fronte al fatto che ormai aveva invitato l'amico a casa propria svariate volte rendendolo ben consapevole del fatto che lui, al contrario, problemi di soldi non ne aveva: era un po' triste come sia sua madre che suo padre, dalle loro posizioni di manager di alto livello, non fossero a casa che in un lasso di tempo che andava dalla mezzanotte alle sette di mattina, ma almeno lui, Emmeryn e Lissa potevano avere tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno e ben oltre. Gaius, comunque, non mostrò mai neppure un briciolo di invidia: ammirazione, certo, e un malcelato amore per la sua Play Station, ma sempre con la massima disinvoltura. Chrom capì ben presto che a quel ragazzo interessava di più la sua compagnia e in generale l'amicizia delle altre persone, rispetto alle televisioni al plasma e ai divani di pelle. Neanche a dirlo, in capo a forse tre settimane ne era innamorato perso, e le battutine di quella peste di Lissa non aiutavano.

 

Dire che i voti di Gaius fossero all'improvviso stellati sarebbe stato eccessivo – Chrom purtroppo non poteva tenerlo d'occhio ininterrottamente –, ma ci fu un miglioramento sensibile di cui il professore di storia fu almeno in parte contento, così come gli altri insegnanti, stando a quanto veniva raccontato. Quando Gaius arrivò a strappare almeno una sufficienza in tutte le sue materie, decise di festeggiare, chiedendo per la prima volta a Chrom di passare un pomeriggio a casa sua.

 

Era più o meno come lui se l'era aspettata: in disordine, ma pulita; piccola, ma con un che di accogliente che il grande salotto della villetta in cui Chrom era abituato a vivere non aveva. Dopo delle veloci e confusionarie presentazioni in mezzo al chiasso fatto dai tre bambini che giocavano attorno al tavolo e i dolci sorrisi della madre di Gaius, che lo ringraziò almeno cinque volte per essere riuscito a mettere in carreggiata il figlio con la scuola, il ragazzo prese Chrom per il polso e lo trascinò in camera sua, sottraendolo ai fratellini che già vedevano nel suo carattere gentile e arrendevole la perfetta vittima delle loro burle e dei loro giochi.

La stanza era... spoglia: un paio di poster alle pareti, una moquette grigiastra, un letto dalle coperte verdi, una cassettiera e un armadio di legno, con giusto qualche vestito buttato per terra.

– Gaius... come mai non hai una scrivania? – non poté trattenersi dal chiedere, guardandosi intorno mentre il padrone di casa chiudeva la porta. Gli rispose una risata priva di amarezza.

– Blue, ne sei davvero sorpreso? Non l'ho mai considerato un bene di prima necessità. Oggi i compiti si fanno secondo il mio stile.

E così Chrom si ritrovò seduto sul pavimento, usando uno dei suoi quadernoni ad anelli come supporto per scribacchiare sui fogli che gli servivano per preparare il compito di inglese, la schiena appoggiata alla parete e il sogghigno di Gaius al suo fianco. Dopo un po' si rese conto che non era così difficile come sembrava, studiare in quel modo, ma allo stesso tempo si domandava quanto opportuno fosse per la salute della schiena, o in generale per l'umore, essere costretti a ripetere quella routine tutti i giorni... certo, magari per Gaius “tutti i giorni” era un'espressione davvero forte, ma i dubbi gli restavano.

Ci mise un'oretta a finire il proprio lavoro e un'altra oretta a convincere Gaius a continuare e terminare il suo, ma alla fine poté dirsi di avere compiuto una volta di più la propria missione – e avanzava loro anche un po' di tempo prima che Chrom dovesse tornare a casa per lasciare all'altro lo spazio di prepararsi per il lavoro.

Ma la presenza delle tre pesti nel resto della casa e l'assenza di una televisione in quella stanza iniziarono a fargli tintinnare un campanello d'allarme nel cervello prima ancora che avesse finito di riporre le penne e i fogli nello zaino. Cosa avrebbero fatto, seduti lì dentro?

Quando si voltò verso Gaius, lo scoprì a osservarlo – un angolo della bocca sollevato, un'espressione gentile nello sguardo verde smeraldo.

Chrom non aveva molta esperienza in fatto di relazioni. Ma qualcosa di quell'istante gli fece capire che, da lì in poi, le cose potevano andare incredibilmente male o incredibilmente bene. Neanche a dirlo, il cuore prese a battergli come un tamburo impazzito.

– Sai una cosa, Blue? – iniziò a dirgli Gaius, appoggiandosi con una guancia al palmo della mano – Erano secoli che non invitavo qualcuno qui. Ma mi ricordo che facce facevano, tutti gli altri.

Chrom scosse la testa, ricacciando giù il calore che voleva salirgli al viso.

– Non so di cosa tu stia parlando – rispose, sperando che quel suo sorriso fosse dolce come lui sperava e non lo facesse apparire come un completo idiota.

– Va bene, fai pure l'ingenuo – gli sogghignò Gaius – Ma non mi inganni. Sai quanto significa per me.

Le loro mani erano appoggiate sul pavimento. Vicine. Abbastanza vicine perché Chrom potesse allungare le dita e stringere quella di Gaius sforzandosi con tutto se stesso di farlo con naturalezza e quasi riuscendoci.

– L'unica cosa che mi importa sei tu.

Un lampo di gioia e sorpresa passò in quelle due iridi verdi come un prato d'estate e Chrom prese un bel respiro, decidendo di buttarsi.

– Ascoltami, davvero. Non sono il massimo in queste cose, ma io vorrei che provassimo... voglio dire, mi pare abbastanza chiaro che...

– Chiarissimo, Blue.

Non si era ancora ripreso dallo stupore per quella brusca interruzione, che Gaius gli aveva posato le labbra sulle sue.

 


End file.
